User talk:Jabberjay78
Welcome Hi, welcome to RollerCoasterCustom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jabberjay78 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kata89 (Talk) 19:18, November 26, 2011 Welcome & Records Welcome to Roller Coaster Custom Wikia aka RCCW! I am the founder and head Admin at this wiki and would like to personally welcome you to this wiki. Another "fairly" active Admin is Kata89. For your record... CONGRATULATIONS! You have qualified for "most 'air' time!"-Venom. Great going! -Shinnith:NASA What will be next? 00:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Wow, how did you find this place? And welcome! Your venom coaster is wickid! What program did you use to Create it? Roller Coaster Tycoon 3, NoLimits? Happy designing and editing! By the way, do you have experiece with Rollback rights? Ruler of the coasters 21:17, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Reply Well, I still would like too know how you found this place. Well, do you want them? Its a promotion, and if you would like to know how to use them, I would be happy to explain! Ruler of the coasters 17:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Rollbacker rights I'm going to put up an example first. okay, lets say somebody came onto this wiki and vandalized a page. If you are a rollbacker, you can go back into the pages history and undo what the last person who edited the page did. You can do this by clicking the arrow attatched to the 'edit' button. In that arrow with be a history button. Click that. Any questions? Ruler of the coasters 19:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Reply RCT NL? They're two different video games. Okay, rollback rights right away! Ruler of the coasters 19:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Records... I am sorry to announce that Venom has lost it's record for "Longest 'Air' Time" by Iron Talon. Amazing! Your just as amazing as you are on Coasterpedia! With a contributer like you, we'll get to 200 pages no time! I am very impressed with your, Away from the Sun coaster! Thanks for adding these coasters! Ruler of the coasters 13:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Woah! You have some really cool coasters and parks! And your templates are awesome, hope you don't mind if I base mine off of yours. Thanks!!! 21:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! 23:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry...I really am That one day on coasterpedia was a big mistake. I was just mad that one day, so...I don't know, just I was angry. That was wrong of me to do that to you, and I am very sorry.I really don't know why I was mad at you, speaking of which that I did that before. lol. I am sorry for all of this, and again, very sorry. If you could please forgive me? And come back? I would really like to put this behind us. I don't expect you too come back, I have been rude, but please forgive me. Sincerely, Ruler of the Coasters 01:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) to bad... We really will miss you. But you are smart there. Please check in every once and while, okay?. But just for the record, you were very helpful on coasterpedia. For example, Millinium Force page. Sincerely, Ruler of the Coasters 12:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC)